


Prove to Me That You're No Fool

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [13]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Venice AU, Gen, Teeny Gaius Baltar, Total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Ilario has his work cut out for him with his protege.</p>
<p>[Arc Zero]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove to Me That You're No Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately six months to a year after [Prize.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4744475)

"So, how did He do it?" Gaius piped up, interrupting Father Ilario.

The old priest pinched the bridge of his nose. The number of times the boy had done that in this lesson alone…

He treasured his student. He truly did. The boy was a genius, and when he grew up, would be an incredible asset to the Church--once he impressed the right people, he’d rise quickly through the ranks. And, because talent alone wasn’t enough to ensure it in this day and age, Ilario had a distant cousin in the College of Cardinals to ensure it.

But, dear _God,_ the number of times that fantastic intellect had brought the boy to the brink of heresy would have turned Ilario’s hair white, if it wasn’t already. "Ask me in Latin, Gaius," he said, to buy himself time to phrase his answer.

The boy pouted, and concentrated for a minute, then repeated his question. Father Ilario corrected his declensions gently and had him repeat it again. Of course the distraction tactic hadn't worked--Gaius never was one to go off on linguistic tangents to avoid his borderline heretical questions--but he had his answer by then. "He was divine, Gaius. He could do things that mortal men cannot."

"I understand that," the child said, impatiently. "I just want to know _how._ "

"Not everything is given to us to know. God operates on an entirely different level than we men do. We, in our imperfect understanding, cannot answer your question."

"...well, that doesn't seem fair."

Father Ilario resisted the urge to slam his forehead repeatedly against the desk. _It's good that he's asking these questions now, when he's still impressionable enough that I can steer him away from potential heresy. And_ before _I find him a better-placed patron in Rome._ "No, I suppose it isn't. But if it were too easy, what benefit would there be in learning to know God and His will?"

An older, more contentious student would point out the futility of trying to discover something that was unknowable, but Gaius lived for any sort of intellectual challenge. However impossible it might be. As Ilario had hoped, he brightened visibly and was more than happy to return to the lesson.


End file.
